Todd Haberkorn
Todd Haberkorn es un actor de voz y director ADR estadounidense. El interpreta la voz de Raki en la versión estadounidense del anime de Claymore, y dirige varios episodios del mismo. Como director * * * * * * * * * * Como actor de voz *AM Driver (TV) as Jenath Dira *Aquarion (TV) as Jun Lee *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) as Cherries *Baccano! (TV) as Firo Prochainezo *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) as Kyoji Nemoto *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Senshou (ep 25) *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV) as Jikku *Big Windup! (TV) as Yūichirō Tajima *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Satyajit Shyamalan (eps 2, 4) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Satyajit Shyamalan *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Zaza *Black Butler (TV) as Druit; Newspaper Crier (ep 3) *Black Butler II (TV) as Viscount Druitt *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) as Viscount Druitt *Black Cat (TV) as Flitt Morris (eps 3-4) *Blassreiter (TV) as Joseph *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Jack the Ripper *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Takumi Nishijo *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Layfon Alseif *Claymore (TV); Raki *D.Gray-man (TV) as Allen Walker; Millennium Earl (eps 27-39) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Rozenmann *Darker than Black (TV) as Yutaka Kono *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Android 19 *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Kazuki Tachibana *Eden of the East (TV) as Jintaro Tsuji *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (movie) as Jintaro Tsuji *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (movie) as Jintaro Tsuji *Fairy Tail (TV) as Natsu Dragneel *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Ling Yao *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as Kensuke Nimura (ep 12) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Kazuya Shibuya *Glass Fleet (TV) as Magnus; Nobility Adjutant (ep 1); Young Cleo *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) *Hell Girl (TV) as Ichimokuren *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Britain (Young); Italy *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Italy *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Italy *Initial D (TV) as Keisuke Takahashi (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) as Keisuke Takahashi (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Keisuke Takahashi (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Keisuke Takahashi *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Tatsuya Serizawa (5 episodes) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Haruo Niijima *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Hisataka Kato *Murder Princess (OAV) as Andre (ep 5) *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Nagi (ep 6) *Mushishi (live-action movie) as Inagu *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Nagasumi Michishio *One Piece (TV) (FUNimation); Kohza (FUNimation); Koza ; Marine Sergeant (FUNimation; G-8 Arc); Siam (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Kohza *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Hikaru Hitachiin *Peach Girl (TV) as Shig *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Atsushi Motegi *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Lead Cavalier (ep 1) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as APOS *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Abram (eps 6-7, 9) *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Tsukune Aono *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Tsukune Aono *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Kyrie Ilnis *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Toshihiko "Monta" Saruta *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Toshihiko "Monta" Saruta *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Yakumo *School Rumble (TV) as Kentarō Nara *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Kentarō Nara; Pyotr (eps 12, 23) *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Kentarō Nara *Sekirei (TV) as Hayato Mikogami *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Hayato Mikogami *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Keroro *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Ootsubo (eps 1-3) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Ena (Seven Stars) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Ena (Seven Stars) *Shin chan (TV) (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Itsuki *Soul Eater (TV) as Death the Kid *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Carrisford "Carris" Radofrics *Strike Witches (TV) *Summer Wars (movie) as Takashi Sakuma *Suzuka (TV) as Yamato Akitsuki *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Jil *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Jil *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Spiky Purple-Haired Man *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Royal Guard B; Soldier B *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kimihiro Watanuki (ep 2) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) as Kimihiro Watanuki *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Taro *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Kimihiro Watanuki *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Kimihiro Watanuki Categoría:Doblaje USA Categoría:Raki Categoría:Directores de doblaje